


First True Binding

by ScreamHoney



Series: HiJack Week June 2014 [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hotcup, M/M, NSFW, No worries, SeasonsAU, mentions of Merinzel, or Merida/Rapunzel cause I dunno what the shipping name is, there is some plot, top!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamHoney/pseuds/ScreamHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijack Week Day 6<br/>"You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and fun times.”</p>
<p>The Season's Court needed a new Winter King. No one else fit the bill except the strong Winter Spirit, Jack Frost. Since he turned down all the other royals, it is up the the Fall King, Hiccup, to convince Jack that this is a good idea. However, upon meeting Jack, Hiccup realizes that said spirit is his spirit-mate (soulmate) and well, Hiccup has to claim him before they leave Santoff Clausen. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First True Binding

**Holy crap Day 6…..this is gonna be long okay? I was really looking forward to this quote and tomorrow’s. And I was on a plane and had plenty of time to write ^_^ sorry this was late, I was packing last night and I did need some sleep for the flight~**

**NSFW   it was gonna be another PG one…. But I had a dream on the plane and well…. This happened….**

**Warning: minor spoilers for HTTYD2, mostly appearances and such, I’ll try my damnest not to reveal anything that wasn’t in a trailer….**

**“You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and fun times.”**

**Hotcup/Jack**

**SeasonsAU**

**First True Binding**

**\--**

Season’s Court. The most prestigious and noble of all courts that existed in the world, seen and unseen. Once does not simply join the court, the must be asked by the court queen or any one of the four seasons, in person. It was an honor for a spirit or sprite to be invited, and they would treat it as such. Not a single being that was asked had ever said no. That is, all except Jack Frost.

Jack Frost had been asked many times to join the court, three times by the Spring Queen, Rapunzel, twelve times by the Summer Queen, Merida, and he was even asked once by the Season’s Queen herself, Mother Nature. But each time he said no, even before he was a guardian. The seasons accepted it though, they didn’t **need** him and he was doing a good job as a winter spirit anyway, he was fine as he was, if a bit more powerful than other spirits.

However, now, that’s changed. The previous Winter King, affectionately dubbed Old Man Winter, resigned from his post, finding more joy in his solitude than in keeping sprites in check and bringing winter. His palace in Antarctica providing him with such, and the court was left without a Winter King, something dangerous, the winter sprites and spirits would have no one to answer to, they would do as they pleased, without a care as to who it would injure.

So drastic measures have to be taken, and for the first time in four hundred years, the Fall King, Hiccup, and his Night Fury companion, Toothless, will be inviting someone to the Season’s Court. This was huge. Hiccup was very solitary, not as much as Old Man Winter, but he still preferred the company of his dragon or the other royal seasons as opposed to that of normal sprites and spirits.

That’s where we find Hiccup now, flying around the skies on his dragon, mumbling about horrible trickster winter spirits, and why are they so hard to find, and why does he have to find him anyway? He’s never even met the guy.

Hiccup and Toothless had already been searching for two weeks, and there was still no sign of the ever elusive Jack Frost. How did Merida even get the chance to ask him twelve times when Hiccup couldn’t even find him **once**. The two were just about to give up the search and head home when a nearby lake started to glimmer, a sign that Mother Nature wished to speak with him.

Carefully Hiccup steered Toothless down, careful of ant malicious spirits of wayward sprites that may be lurking about. Upon arrival the lake stopped it’s light show and in it’s waters appeared Mother Nature, smiling lightly, her flowery crown fluttering with any slight movements.

“Hello, Hiccup. How goes your search for Jack Frost?” her voice was light, soothing to Hiccup’s angry state, but that didn’t stop him from sighing and responding with disdain.

“I can’t find him Mother. Toothless and I have been looking for over two weeks and there has been not a single sighting of him. This is useless, Toothless and I are coming home.” The winter trickster wasn’t worth it anyway.

“Now, Hiccup. We both know that this is too important for you to give up and come home.” Her voice was chiding but still pleasant and the smile never left her face.

“But Mother, I have no idea how I am supposed to convince him when I don’t know where he is!” Hiccup was exasperated and even Toothless popped up beside him to nod his head at the image in the water.

“That’s why I called you down here, my moody Fall King.” Hiccup scowled at her nickname but kept his mouth shut as she continued. “I sent a message to North, letting him know we are looking for Jack Frost. He responded telling me that Jack Frost will be in the North Pole for the next few days. Better hurry, Hiccup.”

Mother Nature laughed lightly as her image melted away, leaving Hiccup and Toothless looking at the lake with furrowed brows.

“Great. We get to travel to one of the colder places in the world. Why didn’t we think of that?” Hiccup complained, looking at Toothless who just gave him his best imitation of a dead cow.

“Sorry bud, but the quicker we gets this over with the quicker we can get back to Old Berk and finish up the calibration issue with your new tail fin.” Neither of them felt like flying all the way up to North’s workshop, but they couldn’t return home without a Winter King in tow, and Jack Frost needed to be that King.

On the way there Hiccup paid little attention, trusting Toothless to get them there without running into anything. The dragon trainer was more interested in trying to figure Jack Frost out. He had never seen him, he’d heard of him, but he had never actually talked to, seen, or met him. What did he look like? How much control did he have over his powers? Probably a lot if Mother Nature refused to have any other spirit or sprite as the new Winter King.

With his head in the clouds, it took no time at all for them to arrive at North’s snowy fortress, the wind was blowing hard and there were solid chunks of ice flying past, all in all, it was pretty obvious when he arrived. He tried to find a clean place to land but there really weren’t any, so he did the next best thing. Hiccup flipped his helmet down and leaned forward, leading Toothless into a nose dive, barreling right into North’s workshop window.

“Rimsky-Korsakov!” well that was one way to let North know he was here.

“Sorry!” Hiccup exclaimed, calming Toothless a bit before unhooking himself from his saddle and releasing his prosthetic as he hopped down, showing North his hands in a peaceful manner, the main had very large swords. Very. Large. Swords. “Um. North, right?”

“Da, I am. Who are you?”

“Uh, I’m, um, Hiccup Haddock. The Fall King?” he spoke softly trying to not aggravate the large Russian with pointy swords.

“Ah. Yes. Mother Nature said you were coming. Here for Jack, yes?” North quietly sheathed his swords, deeming Hiccup to be unthreatening. He turned to survey the damage the Night Fury caused as Hiccup answered his question.

“Uh, yeah. Where, uh, where can I find him?” Toothless was getting antsy, he didn’t like enclosed places, and due to their closeness and constant contact, Hiccup doesn’t care much for indoors either, choosing to be in his house overnight, when he is asleep. Otherwise the pair preferred the open air forge, creating and trying new inventions.

“Well, normally Jack stays in room. If not in room, probably on roof. You go talk to Jack, I will stay here and fix window.” North gave Hiccup a pointed stare at that, and the dragon tamer at least had the nerve to look ashamed, before he took off out of the room, heading around to the right, the way North pointed towards before Hiccup fled.

Toothless was trying to follow his friend but he was stopped by the Yetis, whom were pretty good conversationalists in Dragonese, if Toothless smile had anything to say about it. So Hiccup decided to leave his best friend in the Yetis hands as he traverses his way up a few staircases to get to his destination. True to North’s word, Jack Frost was in his room, sitting in the window, with said window open, making flurries with his hand.

Jack Frost was not what Hiccup expected at all. His hair was stark white, no trace of color at all, he was lithe and skinny, almost as if when he was alive he didn’t have a good access to food. He wore a dark blue hoody and tan jean looking leggings, all covered with a few tendrils of frost, his feet were bare and swinging back and forth with the sway of the breeze coming in the window. Beside the window laying against the wall lay a Shepard’s crook, obviously his main conductor for his winter powers.

He was beautiful.

Even more so when he heard Hiccup’s sharp intake of breath and swung his head around, hands posed to freeze Hiccup to death if he even tried to harm the winter sprite. Jack Frost had the most surreal shade of blue eyes he had ever seen. The Vikings of Berk typically had lighter eyes, but he had never met anyone with this particular shade of blue. It was hard for Hiccup to describe so he just settled for ice blue, like the teen’s season.

Obviously Jack Frost was still wary of Hiccup, woven as he lowered his hands, his breathtaking ice blue eyes were still narrowed at him, like he was expecting Hiccup to do something harmful. But Hiccup wouldn’t do that. Oh no. This teen, this powerful spirit was his. He could feel it thrum through his body with an absolute sense of right. This was his spirit-mate, and he’ll be damned if he would ever let the spirit get away.

“Who are you?” oh and his voice. The pleasure Hiccup would have in seeing what different noises he could make come from that perfectly red mouth, and with that sinfully erotic voice. Hiccup smirked just thinking about it.

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. More commonly known as the Fall King. Pleasure to meet you, Jack Frost.” Hiccup bowed lightly at Jack and laughed at the teen’s bewildered expression.

“I-I’ve never heard of you. The other Royal Seasons didn’t even mention you.” Jack flipped his feet around to where he was fully facing Hiccup, but still sitting in his window. Hiccup smirked as he watched Jack give the taller man an once over, he was also gleefully excited when a light blue tint was added to Jack’s cheeks. Obviously the teen felt what Hiccup did. Good. This will make things easier.

“That’s cause I was as solitary as Old Man Winter. It’s been a while since I left my home. And all to invite you to the Court.” Hiccup smirked at Jack, lowering his eyelids to halfway in a seductive stare. “And I am glad I did now, the sight of you was certainly worth it.

“Wh-what a-are, I-I can’t, yo-you…” Jack spluttered as his cheeks turned a darker blue, even reaching all the way to his ears as he thought of something to say. “Wh-why do you all want me to join the Court so badly? I have been asked by all the royals now…”

“Well, actually, when the others asked you they were just asking cause you seemed interesting. But I am not here to just ask you to join the Court.” Hiccup shrugged, allowing his eyes to wander over Jack’s form once again, not even bothering to hide it. If Jack’s darker blush was any indication, the teen had obviously caught him midcheck-out.

“You-you’re not?” Jack’s brows furrowed and it was just the cutest thing, Hiccup wasn’t going to leave the North Pole without claiming his spirit-mate. Nope no way. “And I thought Merida hated me?”

“She doesn’t hate you, she just likes to test herself against you is all. And no, I came here to ask that you become the new Winter King. The Old Man retired.”

“What?!” Jack was incredulous, no one was ever inducted into the Court as a royal, he knew that much.

“Yeah, she actually says you’re pretty entertaining as long as you ain’t being a dou-”

“Not what I was exclaiming about! What do you mean the new Winter King?! No one gets inducted into the Court as a royal right away! No one!” Jack was standing now, pacing the room a bit, his feet leaving beautiful ferns of frost where he stepped.

“We need a new Winter King, soon, and Mother Nature feels you are the only one powerful enough to uphold the title and keep the other Winter spirits and sprites in check.” Hiccup was completely calm, enjoying the show as his soon-to-be lover worked himself up into a frenzy.

“But-but, you guys are all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and fun times! I’m a guardian! I’m-I’m not right to be a royal season!” oh he was cute when he panicked, yep, Hiccup was totally taking him before they left.

“No worries, Jack. You don’t have to change anything. Except you have to stop in to Season’s court at least once every two weeks and wayward Winter spirits and sprites are yours to punish. Other than that you can keep doing what you’re doing.” Hiccup softened his voice to explain this to Jack, it was important the Winter spirit know that he wasn’t good to be controlled. Hell, Hiccup was holed up in Old Berk all the time and he was a Royal Season, Jack would be fine.

“Are-are you sure?” aw, even hesitant Jack was adorable. Hiccup smirked.

“Yes, Jack.” Jack released tension at that and smiled brightly at Hiccup, relieved his life wasn’t going to change too much. But that smile snapped something in Hiccup and the Viking started stalking towards the smaller winter spirit. Before too long, Jack was trapped between a frigid wall and a hot Hiccup.

“You know why I am really glad I came on this quest for you, Jack?” Hiccup whispered into the cold ear, his warm breath heating it and causing a shiver to rush down Jack’s back. The teen shook his head then gasped when Hiccup placed his lips on the side of his neck.

“As it turns out… you… are… my spirit-mate.” Hiccup’s sentence was paused every few words as he placed individual kisses on different parts of Jack’s neck. The white-haired teen gasped out, his head falling back, half in response to Hiccup’s ministrations, and half due to his desire for **more**.

“What-what is that?” Jack moaned, his legs wobbling dangerously as Hiccup started sucking at Jack’s slim neck. The Fall King chuckled lightly, pulling away to touch together his forehead with Jack’s, connecting their eyes before speaking.

“A spirit-mate is like a soul-mate, only better. It means that we were made for each other in this life. You may have had someone else when you were alive, I know I did, but it means that we were always going to end up here, together, with each other.” Hiccup smiled crookedly this time, and Jack’s knees shook violently, but he withheld his reaction to moan wantonly cause the teen simply did not understand.

“In-in short terms please?” Jack whispered, proud of himself for only stuttering once.

“It means we were born for each other. And we died to be with each other. Your spirit matches mine in every way.” And with that Hiccup finally allowed himself to claim Jack’s delicious red lips. They were as perfected as he thought, and when Jack moaned at the contact, well, you couldn’t blame a Viking for pillaging when he got the chance right?

Hiccup took total control of Jack, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist and plunging his tongue deep into Jack’s warm cavern, searching and plotting out every point, even taking his time to coax Jack’s own tongue into a short duel. Before Hiccup ended the kiss, Jack’s hands were wrapped tightly around Hiccup’s neck, his body arching into the taller Viking, his hard member thrusting against Hiccup’s thigh.

“Mmm, Jack.” Hiccup moaned as he detached himself from Jack’s sinful lips. Jack was in a complete daze as it happened, barely registering a thing until Hiccup’s mouth reacquainted itself with Jack’s lovely neck, this time leaving marks for others to know that this frost spirit was claimed.

Jack just continued to rut against Hiccup, not quite sure what to do, this was his first time after all. He had no clue how this was supposed to work. And it was that thought that had Jack frowning, what if Hiccup thought he knew how to do this? What if he disappointed his…his spirit-mate?

Before Jack could mention any of these thoughts Hiccup moved his hand down Jack’s back, sliding it seductively against the hoody until it reached Jack’s ass, where the Viking said screw it to everything and shoved his hand into Jack’s pants. The Viking was quite pleased to find out that Jack went commando, if that wasn’t a complete turn on, then Hiccup didn’t know what was.

“Hic-Hiccup! Oh gods! Hiccup!” Jack moaned as he thrust harder, Hiccup’s hand playing with Jack’s bare backside like a playground, and oh was Jack loving every single moment of it. But he still had enough thought to know he had to let Hiccup know he was a virgin. “Hiccup. Ah! Hiccup, please. It’s, ah, it’s important!”

“What’s up, snowflake? Tell me.” Hiccup moved his mouth to Jack’s collar bone as he spoke, and he pulled his hands out and around Jack’s pants to fondle the teen through his jeans.

“I-uh, AH, I’m a-oh gods! I’m a virgin!” Jack finally yelled, afraid Hiccup would continue on thinking Jack had the same experience as the Viking. Hiccup stopped everything at that and pulled back, his warm meadow green eyes staring into Jack’s unblinkingly, and Jack gulped.

Maybe Hiccup didn’t want this with a virgin, maybe he wanted Jack to have more experience. Oh my god, what if Hiccup had a horrible first time and never wanted to be reminded of it and Jack just DID! Oh gods, he was a horrible spirit-mate!

All of Jack’s doubts completely fled his mind as Hiccup gave him a huge heartwarming smile and one of the gentlest kisses they had shared so far, which was like two but that was completely beside the point.

“And I thought you couldn’t get any more perfect.” Hiccup sighed as he pulled away, his hands making quick work of pulling Jack’s hoody off. Jack flushed bright blue, his now visible perky pink nipples also tinged a blue color and Hiccup smirked. He had hit the spirit-mate jackpot, Jack was perfect.

“Ah!” Jack moaned quietly as Hiccup attached his mouth to the afore mentioned nipples, his stronger more calloused hands fondling their way to the top of Jack’s jeans, barely wasting a single moment in undo g them and shucking them away, leaving Jack leaning against the wall in all of his backed glory.

Hiccup’s next goal, remove all of his leather and join Jack in nakedness, so he could deflower his perfect mare. It seemed Jack had the same idea as when Hiccup started unclasping his leather top, Jack started on his bottoms. In no time at all Hiccup was completely striped, the only thing left on him was his prosthetic, which Jack hardly glanced at before his face was right next to Hiccup’s cock, breathing in the must.

It was Hiccup’s turn to be taken by surprise as Jack carefully wrapped his sinfully warm mouth around Hiccup’s painfully strained member. It was Hiccup’s turn to moan as his hands flew to Jack’s hair, mouth dropping open to let out a deep rough moan, the sound of which caused Jack to release his own moan, vibrating against Hiccup’s cock as he did so.

Hiccup let this continue on for a few moments, taking more pleasure in Jack’s unsure, amateurish movements than he thought possible. It was when Jack started to whine and reach for his own member that Hiccup flew into action again.

Hiccup pulled Jack off his cock and lifted him up bridal style, causing Jack to squeak and hold tightly to Hiccup’s neck, slightly shocked by the change in positions and height. Hiccup walked his precious package over to the bed carefully, laving Jack’s neck with hackles along the way, delighting in the small moans that made their way out of Jack’s beautiful mouth.

Upon reaching his destination, Hiccup leaned forward and placed Jack on the bed first before following, covering Jack’s smaller body with his slightly larger one, connecting their mouths in another earthshattering kiss.

Everything seemed to speed up from there, because suddenly Hiccup’s fingers were in Jack’s mouth with a command to suck, and boy did Jack suck. Which followed with the same fingers finding their way to Jack’s hidden entrance, and slowly the digits danced their way around and then in to Jack. The teen moaned at first them bit down a cry as the stretching got more and more painful per finger.

All through the process of prepping though, Hiccup was right there, in Jack’s ear, talking him through the steps, pressuring Jack’s cock to keep his mind off the pain as he did so. And suddenly, Hiccup’s member was lined up to Jack’s hole, the taller man’s arms framing Jack’s head, his fiery meadow green eyes locked with Jack’s, the white-haired teen’s hands wrapped around the Vikings arms, bracing himself for what was coming.

Hiccup brought Jack into another heated kiss as he slowly slid his way in. Jack cried out into the kiss, his eyes welling up with glistening tears, his heart pounding at the pain, oh gods was it painful.

“Hic-Hiccup… it hurts, oh god, it hurts!” Jack cried out, his tears slipping from his eyes, his grip on Hiccup’s arms tightening, but Hiccup continued entering slowly, knowing if he stopped it would be harder on Jack when he resumed entering.

“There. There, Jack. I’m in. It’s okay. I won’t move. Not until you adjust, okay?” Hiccup spoke into Jack’s ear, hoping his sex voice would help Jack’s pain. But just in case, Hiccup pulled his right hand away from Jack’s death grip and started to stroke Jack’s softening member, pulling it back up to rigidness.

When Jack started to moan wantonly, that’s when Hiccup knew it was time to start moving, and start he did. He slid in and out of Jack, finding his prostate on the third thrust and aiming there every thrust afterward. And soon, Jack was moaning louder, his hips thrusting back to meet Hiccup’s, his back arching, and his cock dripping precum.

Hiccup kept this rhythm for as long as possible before he started to, feel a long forgotten feeling in his groin, white building up behind his eyes. And Hiccup’s first response was to grip Jack’s member and start pumping it in time with his thrusts. Abruptly the two evacuated, neither one expecting it, but both riding it out with moans and kisses.

Carefully Hiccup laid himself next to Jack on the bed, refusing to pull out, and instead gathering Jack up into his arms and cuddling close, his hands playing lightly with Jack’s perfectly white hair, his body satiated, and his mind excited to start learning about his perfect mate.

“So… when do I get inducted and how often can we have fun time?” and Hiccup busted out laughing, Jack’s eyes clearly displaying ‘yes, more, now, please’ and that was all Hiccup needed to know that they were going to be together forever.

**\--**

**Well shit…this was longer and more smutty than I thought it would be… so tomorrow’s will be a bit late as well because I am being forced to socialize… but it will be up!! I promise!!**


End file.
